Currently, there are a number of approved devices for the inhalation delivery of drugs, including dry powder inhalers, nebulizers, and pressurized metered dose inhalers. The aerosols produced by the devices, however, typically contain an excipient.
It is desirable to provide a method that can produce aerosols in the absence of excipients. The provision of such a device is an object of the present invention.